Have You Ever Been to Camp David?
by secretarymccord
Summary: Elizabeth arranges a Valentine's Day surprise for Henry. Pure fluff in honor of the upcoming holiday; inspired by a scene in one of my favorite movies "The American President."
1. Chapter 1

Henry McCord was enjoying a quiet afternoon in his architecturally beautiful Georgetown classroom; reading student essays on Catholic Tran-substation; when suddenly his security detail barged into his classroom; almost causing him to jump from his chair.

Frank and Richard quickly were at his sides, pulling him from his chair and ushering him around the rows of desks. They grabbed his coat &amp; scarf off the hook as they reached the door and quickly maneuvered him through the somewhat empty halls.

"What is going on?" he asked

"Active threat Dr. McCord. Your wife and children are also being secured." Frank said as they made their way outside.

Frank opened the door to the waiting Cadillac as Henry slid inside the car. Frank closed the door as he spoke into his radio, using Henry's code name "Princeton secure." Then the vehicle sped off.

Henry was preparing to take a deep breath as he leaned against the leather of the seats, to calm himself from the disruption, when he realized someone else was in the vehicle.

"Elizabeth!" he breathed, surprised to not only see her in the car; but equally perplexed at her calm demeanor. "Are you ok? Frank said there was some kind of threat."

Elizabeth grinned, happy to see him rattled; indicating her plan had indeed worked. "Yes, there was a threat," she began, scooting closer to him on the seat, placing her hand on his leg. "From me. And by threat, I mean that I demanded to not be disturbed by my staff or the White House for the next 72 hours or there would be hell to pay."

Henry still looked at her quizzically as she continued to elaborate.

"You see, I've missed my husband very much." she began, moving her hand from his leg up to his neck, fingering the ends of his hair. "So I decided to kidnap you and whisk you away for a relaxing Valentine's Day weekend getaway. Surprise." she finished in a seductive tone.

Henry smiled genuinely at her efforts to surprise him. He'd been missing her too and was thrilled to finally get a weekend with her all to himself. "72 hours un-interrupted with you is the best thing I've heard all year." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"So just where are we going to spend this relaxing weekend?" he asked in between pecks.

"Oh, I think you are going to like it. It's an extremely secluded, all-inclusive winter playground. We have a private cabin, complete with a stone fireplace, outdoor hot tub and personal chef. There's also sledding, snowmobiling, ice skating, skiing, and a shooting range." she whispered, arching an eyebrow as she pulled away and pushed the button to partition. "Fred; what's the ETA on our final destination?" she asked; trying to sound official.

"ETA to Andrews is 10 minutes and from there you have a flight time of 30 minutes to Camp David." Fred confirmed.

Elizabeth grinned as she raised the partition while Henry's jaw dropped. Henry had always wanted to visit Camp David and it meant the world to her that she could finally plan something for him; since he had really been picking up the slack at home since she took this job. It was about time they enjoyed some of the perks.

Fred opened their door at Andrews. "There's one more surprise Henry." She added, as he followed her to board the Marine One Helicopter.

Fred &amp; Frank loaded their suitcases in the cargo hold and followed them aboard.

"Welcome aboard Madam Secretary, Captain McCord." Pilot William Banks greeted them. It had been awhile since someone called him by his Marine title, especially by a fellow Marine and Pilot of the President's helicopter. "This way please." he instructed, leading the pair into the cockpit.

Elizabeth sat in the co-pilot's chair and William offered the pilot's chair to Henry. Henry looked perplexed. "Shouldn't you be sitting here Lt. Banks?"

"Oh that's the other surprise; you are driving us." Elizabeth said nonchalantly as Henry sat down in the Pilot's chair.

Never had he ever dreamed, even after all his time in the Marines that he would ever be in Marine One, let alone controlling it.

"No funny business though, Henry." Elizabeth warned, donning her headset, "Like that time you promised me no barrel rolls and then you did it twice."

"You had fun." Henry corrected, smiling as he remembered when he would take her on the occasional ride in his fighter jet while he was stationed at Langley. "Besides, you can't barrel roll a helicopter."

"Well I understand you were one of the best pilots in the Marines, I trust you will be fine up here while I go sit back with your security team?" Lt. Banks asked

"I think I got it covered. Enjoy the ride Lt." Henry confirmed

"Looking forward to it for a change Captain McCord."

Henry kissed Elizabeth's head, "This is amazing. I don't know how managed this one, but thank you." he said before sitting down and putting on his headset. "Air traffic control, this is Marine One; ready for takeoff."

"All clear Marine One." he heard over the radio.

Henry prepared the aircraft for takeoff. The loud helicopter blades swirled as the aircraft lifted off the ground and Henry expertly began to navigate to the Presidential retreat. "How's my co-pilot? Having fun yet?" Henry asked Elizabeth through the microphone on the headset.

"Yea, watching your control this helicopter is kind of sexy." she said; winking at him. She was truly enjoying watching him in his element; glad he liked her second surprise .

Henry smiled and patted his leg. "Come closer, I'll show you the ropes." Elizabeth unbuckled her seat belt and stepped over to Henry, settling herself between his legs. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he placed her hands on different controls; explaining what each one was for. Henry still took great pleasure in teaching his wife new things when given the chance. She was his equal on so many levels, but mechanics were definitely not her forte; and Henry liked that he could still be 'the man' of the house when it came to all things mechanics.

"This lever controls the altitude, you can go up or down, and this one controls the steering, so if you do this….."he said, his hand atop hers moving the lever. He quickly jerked her hand all the way to the right on purpose and held her middle with his other hand as the helicoptor suddenly went sideways, causing her to yelp before he quickly steered the helicoptor back to center.

"Henry! I said no funny business." she whined as her heart rate returned to normal

"I couldn't resist."

Lt. Banks stepped in to check on them just then, making sure the sideways spin was intentional and that Henry didn't need help. "You ok up here?" he asked, noticing Elizabeth sharing her husband's seat.

"We're fine, I was just showing off a bit."

WIlliam laughed and shut the door, he had done the same when showing off to his wife once upon a time.

After William left, Henry moved the microphone away from his mouth and kissed Elizabeth's neck from behind. The helicopter was pretty much on auto-pilot and he just had to steer. He kept one hand on the steering lever and the other around his wife as they took in the beautiful snow covered scenery of the countryside. The sun had begun to set and was casting beautiful shades of red and orange across the stark white, snowy terrain.

"It's really pretty from up here isn't it? she sighed into her headset

"Yea" Henry agreed."The world seems like a completely different place from 20,000 feet. It all seems so peaceful and civilized." he said as they could see a herd of deer running wild through the snow. "The views were some of my favorite things from my days as a pilot. Watching the sunsets from the sky, and nothing but ocean beneath you. But when you're at sea level, the world is a completely different place. "

Elizabeth smiled as he shared something with her that he had never previously told her. "Look, there is the landing pad." she noticed, pointing it out.

Henry then spoke into the radio. "Air traffic control, this is Marine One, preparing to land."

"Clear for landing Marine One." the voice said back.

"Help me land this thing babe" he said, taking her hand and placing it on the altitude lever. He covered her hand with his and slowly moved the lever down causing the helicopter to descend slowly, knowing Elizabeth's dislike of landings. He landed without a single bump on the cement landing pad. "Great landing co-pilot." he complimented, taking off his headset.

"Thanks for the lift Captain," she said, holding two fingers to her forehead to salute him.

As they exited the aircraft, Henry thanked William for letting him drive while Frank and Fred loaded their suitcases into the waiting SUV to drive them down to the main cabin. There was far too much snow to walk.

Within minutes they were pulling up to the President's private cabin, known to the public as the Aspen Cabin. Frank and Fred escorted them inside; taking their suitcases to the bedroom as they swept the inside.

Henry helped Elizabeth out of her coat and hung it inside the front closet as she unzipped her black high heeled boots, her feet happy to be flat on the ground again.

"Well m'am, everything is clear. Frank and I will be right next door if you need anything. The beautiful thing about Camp David is that it is surrounded by the Marine guards, and it's a no-fly zone, so you get an extra light security detail this weekend. We'll only need to monitor you if you choose to go sledding or skiing in the woods."

"Okay. Thank you Fred." she said as they left.

As soon as she turned around from closing the door, Henry had his arms around her waist, devouring her lips. "Now that we're finally alone, please tell me; just how did you arrange all this? I mean I was sold at 72 hours alone with you; and then you tack on Camp David and personally chauffeuring you here in Marine One….honey I don't think I've ever loved you more." he said between kisses.

"Well," she began, pulling away to stare into his eyes as hands rubbed her hips. "I just happen to be friends with the President of the United States. Simple as that." she said matter of factly and Henry laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth sat on the couch in the Oval Office, just finishing a conversation with Russell and the President, when she said, "Mr. President, may I have a moment?"

Russell eyed her, not liking that she seemed to be the only member of his cabinet that could get in his ear without him around. "It's about a personal matter," she added and Russell's glace softened as he left the room.

"What is it, Bess? Conrad asked. 

"Is anyone going to be at Camp David on President's Day weekend?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if perhaps I could borrow it for the weekend. Not to give you TMI or anything, but I could really use some private time with my husband."

Conrad looked at her and smiled, but didn't reply.

Frustrated with the silence as he pondered her question, she offered, "This can be the favor you owe me for going behind my back with Henry's NSA assignment."

He put a hand up. "Don't be silly. You are not calling in your favor. You can have the cabin for the weekend; hell, you can have it anytime you want. God knows my wife and I never use it. I'd rather it go to use to help keep someone's marriage happy in Washington. God knows mine hasn't been great in many years."

"Thank you, Conrad. But for the record, I'm not unhappy, I just want to do something nice for my husband," she defended, not 100% comfortable his last comment. "Also, I was wondering if maybe you would let me take Marine One, and let Henry drive it?" she added, making a squinting face, knowing her second request was a bit extreme but hoping he would agree.

He smirked at her facial expression, but agreed. "Fine. And make sure you get Russell your grocery list so your kitchen is stocked."

"Yes, sir," she said standing up to leave, but he pulled back on her hand.

"Bess, wait," he said, as she sat back down, crossing her legs. "I'm really sorry about what you thought I was insinuating earlier. As a friend, I want you to know I admire your marriage. I understand it's been a tough transition and you don't get as much time with your family as you used to. And again, I wanted to apologize if the NSA thing has put a rift between you and Henry."

"It caused a couple arguments, but its okay now that I have full transparency into the situation," she explained, not sure where the rest of the conversation was headed.

"What you and Henry have is real. I know you won't let Washington ruin it. And that part I mean as both as your friend and as the President. Your and Henry's happy public image bodes well for this administration, especially since the face Elaine and I put on for the camera is just a front. But people admire the two of you."

She looked at him perplexed, unsure of what to say, but he continued to speak. "Look, I'm just digging myself in a hole here. Let me rephrase: one, I'm glad I didn't cause too big a problem for you with the NSA thing; two, it takes a bad marriage to recognize a good one," he said, helping her to clarify. "So enjoy your weekend with your husband, but know that all the worrying you're doing right now is all in your head."

She nodded and left the room, glad she was able to get permission to use the cabin and helicopter for the weekend, but still very confused as to why Conrad was so interested in ensuring her marriage was not in peril. The conversation also forced her to question things she hadn't been questioning previously: was her marriage in trouble? She had not thought so an hour ago; she just thought she missed her husband, but now she was left wondering.

Upon returning to the State Department, she asked Fred to join her inside her office as he opened her car door. He nodded and followed her inside.

"Fred, I need your help with something," she said, giving him her 'I'm up to something' face, sitting at her desk as he sat in the chair in front of her.

"What's the request, ma'am?" he asked, noticing her facial expression. Last time she made that face, she had made him take her to her daughter's soccer game, despite his issues with the venue, and he wondered what she was going to ask for now.

"I got permission from POTUS to use Camp David next weekend. I want to surprise Henry and I need your help." She smiled.

Fred smiled back at her, glad at least her choice of venue was not questionable from a security standpoint. "What's your plan?" 

"On Friday, Henry's classes end at 3pm. He usually stays till 5 or 6 to grade homework. I want you to like bust in his classroom and escort him out to the waiting car where I'll be waiting to surprise him. Make him think there is a real threat."

"Seems simple enough; that should be no problem."

"And I want to be picked up here at 2pm, so I can go home and pack for him without him knowing, and then we'll head over to Georgetown around 4."

"No problem, Madam Secretary. I'll coordinate this with Frank and Richard."

"Thank you, Fred," she said as he left her office.

Elizabeth picked up the phone and called Nadine to her office. A few moments later, Nadine knocked on her door before entering and sat in the same chair Fred occupied moments before. "You wanted to see me, Madam Secretary?"

"Yes. I wanted you to let everyone know that from 2pm next Friday through President's Day I will be unavailable. I'm surprising Henry with a weekend at Camp David and even POTUS has agreed to not disturb us. I trust that you can handle things if something does come up?"

"Absolutely. I'll make sure you have a quiet weekend."

"Thank you, Nadine. Don't forget this is a secret; no one better blab to Henry."

"Yes, ma'am."

After joining her children for dinner that night and spending time discussing their day, Henry had retired to bed and was continuing to work on his book.

Elizabeth told him she would be up soon, needing to discuss the weekend details with her children. "Hey kids, we need to have a quick talk." She called them over to the couch and they huddled around her waiting to hear what she had to say.

"As a surprise, I am planning to take your dad to Camp David next weekend."

"Wow, that's so cool. Can we come?" Jason asked.

"No, you dofus! It's Valentine's Day - mom and dad want to be alone." Ally said.

"Maybe we can take you another time. The President did say I could borrow it anytime I wanted," Elizabeth offered.

"Cool!" Jason exclaimed.

"Alright, so Stevie, are you going to be home next weekend? 

"Yes."

"Okay then, Stevie will be here if you need anything. Remember, this is a surprise, so make sure you keep this a secret. And make sure he doesn't have any reason to come home early from work next Friday."

Her children nodded their understanding.

"That was it. Unless anyone wants to talk about anything else?" she asked, offering her kids some private "mom" time if they needed.

They all shook their heads and took turns giving her a hug and kiss goodnight before Elizabeth disappeared into her bedroom.

Elizabeth finally entered the bedroom, sliding into bed next to her husband. "What did you need the kids for?" he asked.

"Nothing." she shrugged, before adding, "Can't I spend a few minutes with my own kids before bed?"

Henry gave her a look, indicating that he didn't buy it.

She groaned pulling up the covers. "Henry, I think this spying thing has gone to your head. Stop overthinking things."

"Okay," he whispered, deciding to let it go as he gave her a goodnight kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth pulled out of Henry's embrace and began to show him around the fabled cabin he had always wondered about. The tour started in the grand living room with a hand laid stone fireplace. It was cozy with mismatched furniture and knit blankets hung from the back of the couch. There was a beautiful bookcase wall with literary classics and a state of the art flat screen in the center. Behind the living are was a kitchen, fully stocked with Elizabeth's requests, and a small table. The kitchen table sat beside a doorwall which led outside to a grand deck with a hot tub overlooking the picturesque pond, which was now an ice rink and the stunning Maryland woods.

Stopping in the kitchen Elizabeth spoke, "So I had the kitchen fully stocked. I figured we could forego the personal chef so we could have more privacy."

"Excellent idea." Henry said, rummaging through the fridge and cupboards to see what he could make for dinner. "It's getting late. Should we start off this weekend with a quiet candlelit dinner?" he offered, knowing she was getting tired from her week and the travel. Besides, after 25 years, he knew it took Elizabeth an evening to decompress and get in full relaxation mode on a vacation, and a quiet dinner was always a good start.

Elizabeth nodded as he pulled her in his arms for a quick kiss. "That sounds perfect."

"Great, I'll cook while you go unpack."

Elizabeth nodded and left to go empty the suitcases while Henry pulled ingredients to make one of their favorite meals.

Henry worked quickly in the kitchen; as he was an excellent cook. He pre-heated the oven to prepare baked potatoes while he seasoned two filets in preparation for the grill. He also coated some fresh asparagus in oil and fresh garlic to roast in the oven. Now it was all timing, the potatoes would take a good 45 minutes and when they were almost done he would add the asparagus to the oven and throw the steaks on the grill.

Satisfied with his preparations, he pulled an expensive bottle of cabernet sauvignon, one of their favorites from the wine rack and poured them each a glass, while he waited for Elizabeth to return.

Elizabeth emerged from the bedroom wearing dark jeans and a beige cashmere sweater. "Something smells amazing in here." she commented, as she took a seat at the island bar just as Henry was topping off the wine glasses. "Filet &amp; red wine; you know the way to my heart Henry."

"You prepared the grocery list." he reminded, holding his glass up offering her a cheer. She picked up her glass as she waited for his toast. "To an relaxing valentine's day weekend, with my stunning…..sneaky wife." he flirted, taping her glass with his.

"Cheers." she smiled back, lifting her eyebrows in a knowing manner as she took a sip of the wine.

Henry rolled his eyes at her antics and moved to sit beside her at the bar. She turned to him, resting her left arm on the countertop. His hands ran up her thighs as he faced her "So tell me about your day." he said

She smiled, remembering how in their old home, they would sit at their bar and talk about their day while dinner cooked and the kids did their homework. These days she often never made it home for dinner, let alone before so they could enjoy a cocktail at the bar. It was a way they continued on a tradition they'd started when they were young, where whenever they went out to dinner, just the two of them, they would often sit at the bar &amp; eat instead of a table.

"Well," she began, "This morning I had a meeting with the Canadian Ambassador about the pipeline report. Then I had to review the seating chart of that stupid state dinner we're having next week with Chile. And I did a few other things that I can't mention, and then Fred came to get me because we had to go kidnap you. Then this great guy I know flew me here in Marine One, and now he's cooking me dinner…." she said, rambling on toward the end. Henry laughed as he rubbed her leg. "So why don't you tell me about your day? she asked back.

"My day was going great, until I had the shit scared out of me when my security guards busted into my classroom and kidnapped me; per the request of my mischievous wife. Then I had to fly all the way to Maryland, I couldn't even relax on the flight, because I had this beautiful woman in my lap who can turn me on just by looking at her, let alone when she 's wearing high heeled boots and allowing me to drive a bad ass helicoptor…" he began, leaning closer as he spoke.

"You liked the boots huh?" Elizabeth teased.

"And now she's got me cooking her dinner while she flirts with me at the bar. Overall, I'd have to say that so far my day has been pretty damn good." he finished capturing her lips with his.

"I'm glad you are having a great day, but really Henry, tell me about your classes and your new students this semester. I want every boring detail." she pushed, anxious to hear about his work, since she couldn't tell him about hers other than small bits and pieces.

Throughout their delicious dinner, Henry gave her every miniscule detail about his classes this semester and some of the interesting students he had in his classes and she soaked up every word; longing for the days when she too was a professor and could enjoy the feeling of a new semester, a new start and new students to surprise her with their thoughts and perspectives. After the meal, Elizabeth offered to clear the dishes while Henry put on a movie for them to watch.

Elizabeth brought their refilled wine glasses to the living room, finding Henry slouching on one end of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. She smiled and lay down beside him, settling her head on his lap. He looked down at her, stroking her hair before his hand settled on her back as he turned the TV on.

"What movie did you pick?" she asked

"I think you're going to like it." he replied, as the opening credits flashed across the screen.

"Wait, hit pause. I need my glasses." she said, getting up and going to the bedroom in search of her frames.

Henry laughed and hit pause as he rolled his eyes, waiting for her to return. She was back quickly, this time settling herself fully in his arms, as to not bend her glasses.

The opening credits flashed across the screen, _Ingrid Bergman &amp; Humphrey Bogart in Casablanca._

"Ohh, a little black and white. I like it." Elizabeth smiled, snuggling further into Henry's embrace, rubbing her hand across his middle.

*****Camp David ******

Elizabeth sighed as he husband spooned himself behind her as she gazed into the crackling fire fire from the bed.

They linked their right hands across her abdomen and her placed a couple quick kisses to her bare shoulder. "That was incredible Mrs. McCord."

She smiled, "It always is."

"I think it's probably the best sex that's ever occurred on this bed." Henry said, feeling playful

"What?" Elizabeth asked, scrunching up her nose, confused.

"Think about it; how many Presidents do you think actually had sex with their wives here?"

Elizabeth snorted, "Well I know for sure our current President has not."

"Oh really, and just how do you know that?"

"He told me as much when I asked to borrow the place. He said he and Elaine never use this place, so someone ought to."

"That's too bad." Henry said, feeling sorry for their friend. "But it does add fuel to my theory."

"And what's this theory based on?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes seductively as she continued to gaze into the fire.

"Us. It's always amazing, you said it yourself. But since I don't know about other President's private lives, I can only speculate based on body language and physical attractiveness."

"That's very un-scientific of you professor."

Henry laughed and pulled her onto her back, so he could hover above her to kiss her lips. "Humor me." he said, once their kiss broke. He lay beside her and she propped herself up on one elbow holding the sheet to her chest with her free hand ready to listen.

He turned away briefly, reaching for a magazine on the bedside table. "Take this magazine for instance." he said, opening it to dog-eared page.

Elizabeth reached over Henry to pull her glasses from the nightstand to look at the magazine. "Love &amp; Power: Washington's most beautiful couples ever." Elizabeth read the title of the article out loud and rolled her eyes. "Henry, since when do you read _People _magazine?"

"Hey, it's a legit source. Besides, look who is number one." he mocked.

Elizabeth turned the page and gasped, "We're number one?!" She looked up from the page and stared at her husband, who was grinning. She offered a playful grin back and pushed up her glasses to read the small paragraph of text printed next to a few very adorable photos of them aloud. "Move over Will &amp; Kate, America now has their own version of political royalty - Elizabeth and Henry McCord….seriously wow...ok…."Elizabeth added in her own commentary.

Henry watched as she read from the glossy magazine and couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked. Wrapped in a sheet, hair disheveled, glasses perched on the top of her nose and illuminated by the soft glow of the fireplace behind her. Wow was right. "Keep going, it get's better."

"What's not to love about Secretary &amp; Dr. McCord? Since taking office Secretary McCord has put her brilliant CIA background to good use solving world crises, earning approval ratings that soar higher than President Dalton's. If you think that Dr. McCord is the Mr. Mom type, think again - he's a former Marine hero from Desert Storm, has authored 8 books with a 9th in the works and spends his days educating the nation's brightest at Georgetown University. Despite their busy careers, the two always make time for one another and have been seen taking romantic walks in Rawlings Park at lunchtime. Sources close to the also Secretary say that the two have been caught making out in her office on more than one occasion….." Elizabeth read on, giggling at the "romantic walks" bit. "Okay, this is adorable." she concluded. "Kind of ridiculous, but adorable."

"I told you. Now, on with my theory, look at who else is on the list."

"Let's see….." Elizabeth pondered, flipping the page. "Number 2, John &amp; Jackie Kennedy….well that much should be obvious."

"I think it's pretty cool that we beat out the Kennedy's." Henry said, tickling her ribs.

"That is pretty cool." she agreed, "But it doesn't really help your theory, I mean they probably had pretty good sex."

"I'm sure they did, but that was in the 60s dear, I'm pretty sure the bed has been replaced since then."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "I'd hope so…..do you think he ever came here with Marilyn Monroe? If he did we can probably only assume the great sex was pre Marilyn…."

Henry laughed at her theory. "Ok smarty pants, who's number 3?"

"The late John Jr. &amp; Caroline Bessett…..now they probably had pretty good sex. I mean they're both pretty hot. But probably not here at Camp David."

"You're probably right." Henry agreed. "Number 4."

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Clinton."

"Ah yes…..I'm sure they did it here a few times...before Monica anyway."

Elizabeth giggled and playfully swatted his chest before moving to lay with her head on his shoulder, holding the magazine up in the air for them both to look at. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Number 5, George &amp; Laura Bush."

Elizabeth sighed, looking up at her husband. "Say what you will about their politics, but as a couple, they're sweet together."

"Yea," Henry agreed. "They probably did it up here, which again leads to the question when was the bed replaced. He left office in 2008, so thats 7 years ago- could be the same bed."

Elizabeth shook her head and tossed the magazine aside. "Okay Henry, since no one else on this list has been in office for more than 20 years, I concur with your theory, although I might be slightly biased."

He turned and climbed on top of her, propping himself on his forearms so he could kiss her lips. "I told you."

"You know what else though Henry!" she said, going into fast Elizabeth tangent speak. "I have to call Daisy later and have her look into who the 'source close to Secretary McCord' is...who is blabbing to reporters that we make out in my office...I mean that has…."

Henry silenced her tangent by kissing her again, this time more deeply and felt her give into the kiss. "You can't call right now. Remember 72 hours uninterrupted?" he breathed into her ear as he kissed behind it, making her shiver.


End file.
